


In case it worked

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly finds a silly way to tell Alex about the test she took during her lunch break at work.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	In case it worked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by DTownGurl4488

They order out that night, neither of them feel like cooking, neither of them has the time available in their day to pretend they actually want the other to cook tonight. It’s their favorite Thai place, it’s where they eat at least once a week and they’re the owner’s favorite couples. 

It’s Alex who ends up picking up the food, as she gets free of work a little earlier than usual. She set up everything in their living room, food on the coffee table, sparkling water bottles on it. Kelly’s favorite show is selected already in their Netflix account. 

Kelly arrives a bit later than normal and immediately dashes for the bathroom, locking herself into it and immediately starts the shower. She smiles when she hears Alex knock on the door. 

“Hey? Kelly? Are you all right? I almost didn’t see you come in!” She presses herself against the door. “Want me to join you?”

“I’m fine. I just want a shower real quick before I eat.” A moment passes. “Love you, but I really just want a quick shower, please.” 

“Love you too, be quick though!” Alex leaves, a brief laugh follows. 

Kelly plucks the little plastic length from the depth of her purse and puts it into the small case that contains her epipen, the one labeled: In case of Blueberries. She took the test during her lunch break. It came back positive, and that’s the way she found to let Alex know.

Kelly undresses and watches her reflection in the mirror. She looks at her body mostly unchanged, her belly still flat and her chest might be a little swollen. Her fingers splays across her stomach and she mimics a growing belly, puffing out her cheeks even. The entire image blur behind tears for a moment. Kelly goes into the shower before she starts the full waterworks. 

* * *

Her body is heated, feverish almost as she comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a tank top and black PJ shorts. Kelly sits next to Alex on the couch, considering just sitting down on her lap. She grabs her own box of takeout and devours the content before Alex even can get to half of her box. 

She’s still hungry and gives Alex her prettiest puppy eyes and a pout.

Alex smiles and sets her own takeout box down on the coffee table, drawing Kelly into her arm, kissing her cheek and her neck. “Are you okay?” she whispers, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

Kelly tries to speak up, but she realizes her throat is closing up, a single tear spill down her cheek and the only answer she can give is a little shrug. 

“You’re really hot to the touch right now.” A touch of worry invades Alex’s voice, she kisses the top of her head. “Do you need anything? Epipen?” 

The idea went smoother than anything she’d have pulled off intentionally. She nods slowly, but reaches out to squeeze Alex’s hand, as if to reassure her. 

Alex does a hurried walk to the bathroom, opens the cabinet’s door and grabs the ‘In case of blueberries’ case and runs back to Kelly, kneeling in front of her with a little tilt of her head. “Your breathing is all over the place, Kelly.” She opens the case and her eyes go wide.

The little plastic length, the little markers that clearly show a pregnancy, everything it means all weigh heavily with the sudden silence that fills the apartment. “You’re pregnant? It worked!?” Alex speaks with such an inaudible whisper, as if she’s afraid any loud exclamation would scare the result away. 

Kelly can only nod her head yes, she tries to speak, but her voice refuses to work, her throat too tight, her emotions too high. 

“Oh, you just wanted more food!” Alex exclaims, only now understanding what Kelly meant just a moment ago. 

Kelly chokes out a laugh and nods again. She puts her hands in a heart shape, trying to convey the simple idea of her love without words. 

“Because you’re eating for two!” Alex is just smiling wide and bright, she immediately reaches for her own takeout box and all but shoves it into Kelly’s hands. When it’s out of hers, she leans forward to bury her face, gently, against her girlfriend’s stomach. “Hi, happy to meet you.” 

Kelly laughs again, unable to eat right away, she wraps her arm delicately around Alex’s shoulders and watches her girlfriend just mumbles against her tummy. This is what joy feels like.


End file.
